


Fantasy

by honeybearbee



Series: 30 Day AU Challenge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Virgin Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hobbit AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

Derek Wolfwalker glared at the door to the Simal in front of him. It was bright orange with lots of flowers around it and the path leading up to the door. He was here to marry the Hobbit inside and he wasn’t happy about it.

After Erebor was retaken and many of the dwarves went East, the remaining dwarves of the Blue Mountains were left in a bind. They had less workers, which meant less farming. Dwarves weren’t good at farming anyway, so this was a major blow to their food supplies.

Derek’s father heard about the Hobbit who went with Thorin and his Company and soon brokered a deal between the Hobbits of the Shire and the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains. Since Derek’s father was the king of his people, he spoke to the Thain of the Shire and they agreed that their families should be united in marriage. Laura couldn’t marry since she was the eldest and next in line for the throne, so it fell to Derek the oldest unmarried sibling to marry a Hobbit.

The Hobbit Derek would be marrying was a Took-Chubb or something ridiculous like that and was a close relative of the Thain’s. Derek wasn’t even sure of the Hobbit was male or female, they all looked the same to him.

“How do they get by without beards?” Derek mumbled to himself as he finally knocked on the door.

It was opened by what Derek guess was a woman by the dress the Hobbit wore. She blinked at him.

“Derek, at your service,” he said with a bow. “From the Blue Mountains.”

“Oh! Yes, Grandfather said you’d be coming. Do come in,” she smiled and opened the door widely.

Derek stepped in and carefully removed his cloak and weapons.

“I’m Emerald Took-Chubb, but you can call me Emmie. My husband and son should be back soon.”

“Ah, then I shall be marrying your son.”

“Well, yes,” Emmie said. “Didn’t Grandfather tell you?”

“No. I was just told the house to go to.”

“Hmph, Grandfather isn’t usually that rude.”

Derek just shrugged as he stood awkwardly in the doorway to the kitchens. Emmie bustled around, making an assortment of food.

“What does your husband do?” Derek asked after some time.

“Oh, he’s a Shirriff,” Emmie said proudly. “Has been one for years.”

“And your son?”

Emmie sighed. “Well that boy is still in his forties so he has time to decide, but mostly he runs around and wanders into the woods like a true Took.” She began gathering up food and tea, placing them on a tray, which she picked up.

“Forties?” Derek asked horrified. “I was not told I would wed a child!”

Emmie laughed and pushed Derek into the sitting room with her elbow. As he collapsed into a chair she said, “He’s an adult by Hobbit standards, coming of age is thirty-three.” She put the tray down on a table in the middle of the room.

“He’s a baby by Dwarf standards.”

“And how old are you?”

Derek shifted uncomfortably. “Eighty-six. Majority is seventy.”

“Aha, so you’re practically the same age. Good. Hobbits don’t live that long you know? I’d like my son to be happy as long as possible.”

Derek nodded. Emmie gave him some tea and biscuits, which Derek nibbled on. They sat in silence until the front door swung open. Two voices talked quietly and one let out a burst of laughter. Then two male Hobbits stumbled into the sitting room. Emmie rose with a smile and kissed them both. Derek stood and bowed.

“Derek, at your service.”

“Everbrand Took-Chubb at yours,” the elder Hobbit bowed. “Call me Brand.”

The younger stared at Derek in awe until his mother poked him. “Oh, right! Stiles Took-Chubb at yours.”

“Stiles isn’t a Hobbit name.”

Stiles scowled. “I don’t like my name so Stiles is who I am.”

“I don’t know why,” Brand said as he sat down to have some tea. “Ban–”

“Dad!” Stiles cried as he threw himself into a chair.

Emmie smiled fondly and motioned for Derek to sit. “Please, this shall be our first tea time as a family.”

Stiles stuffed some biscuits into his mouth and said, “You don’t look like Uncle Bilbo said Dwarves look like. You lack a long beard.”

“Stiles!” Emmie cried. “That’s just rude.”

Derek glared at Stiles. “I do yes, but for reasons that are my own.” He turned to Emmie. “Are you related to Bilbo Baggins?”

“Yes, we’re cousins on his mother’s side. You’ll find most Hobbits are related.”

“I see.”

Before Derek could ask more questions, Brand spoke up. “Why are you here, Derek?”

“To marry your son.”

“In the Shire?”

“If you wish, but I shall also be marrying him in the Blue Mountains.”

“I’d rather get married once please,” Stiles said as he drank his tea. “I agreed to get married because Grandfather said I’d only have to get married once and live with Dwarves forever!”

Emmie chuckled. “Well I suppose I have one adventure left in me. Brand?”

“As if I’d let you two Tooks wander off alone. And I do wish to see where my son will be living.”

Derek watched the exchange in confusion. He was under the impression that Stiles had been forced to agree, much like Derek had. However, Stiles just said he agreed to the marriage. _Hobbits are strange creatures,_ Derek thought.

“We can leave tomorrow,” Derek butted in. “If it pleases you.”

“Oh, yes, yes,” Emmie said. “We just need to pack and gather food for the journey.” She patted Brand’s hand. “You just leave this to me!”

****

By that afternoon the four of them had reached Needlehole and stopped to eat and rest. Derek nodded at the other Dwarves, but didn’t approach them. He stayed with his Hobbits and kept a lookout.

“What are you looking for?” Stiles asked.

Derek looked down at his intended. Stiles only came up to his shoulder, which he would learn, is tall for a Hobbit. “Just looking.”

“Wolfwalker!” a voice called. Derek spun to look at saw his friend Thalin.

“Oh, hello.” They clasped arms.

“Is this your new husband?” Thalin asked.

Derek nodded. “Stiles this is Thalin.”

“Nice to meet you.” Stiles held out his hand and was surprised at Thalin’s tight grip.

“He’s very pretty,” Thalin murmured.

Derek scowled and put an arm around Stiles’ shoulders. “He’s mine.”

Thalin laughed. “Finally found your One, eh?” He slapped Derek on the back. “About time.” He laughed at Derek’s expression and left with a wave.

Stiles waved back. “I like him.”

Derek said nothing, just glared at his friend’s back.

“Why’d he call you Wolfwalker?”

“It’s my...epithet.”

“How did you gain it?”

“There was a pack of wild wolves, puppies really, when I was twenty-four. They would have killed our livestock, so I brought them old meat. Not rancid,” Derek supplied at Stiles’ look of horror. “Just leftovers. The wolves never attacked me. In fact they followed me whenever I went outside. Once they even sat outside the gates of the mountain to wait for me.”

Stiles laughed. “And they don’t follow you now?”

Derek shook his head. “They don’t like to leave the mountains. They wait for me.”

“So do my parents,” Stiles said as he gestured at Brand and Emmie.

Derek and Stiles packed up their things, saddle their ponies and joined Stiles’ parents. Soon they were off again.

“Thank you for telling me,” Stiles whispered as they passed into the Blue Mountains.

Derek inclined his head and rode to the head of the party, so he could lead them to his home. He was just glad Stiles hadn’t asked what a One was.

****

Nine days later, the group not only reached Thorin’s Gate but also meet Derek’s family. Soon the wedding was being planned and before Derek knew it, it was the day of the wedding. He fidgeted in his attire and tugged on his braids.

“Stop that,” his sister said, as she smacked his hand down. “You’ll ruin them.”

Derek made a face at her. “I just want this to be over.”

“So you can spend the night with your One?” Laura wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“I never should have told you,” Derek mumbled.

“Shush.”

There was a knock on the door and Derek stiffened.

“It’ll be fine, nadad,” Laura whispered as she kissed his forehead.

Derek nodded and they left the room. They made their way into the king’s chamber and waited as Stiles and his parents entered.

Stiles was dressed in the traditional garb of Hobbits. The only Dwarvish thing about him was a small engagement braid with a blue bead at the end. Derek had made it himself once they reached Thorin’s Hall. It was inscribed with ‘beloved’ in Westron and Khuzdul.

Once everyone was gathered, Derek’s father began the ceremony. He said a few words in Khuzdul before asking, “Bandolin Took-Chubb, do you agree to the marriage?”

Stiles winced at the use of his true name, but said, “Yes.” He smiled widely at Derek, who gave a small smile back.

“Zabadâl Kha’ibuzunâl, do you agree to the marriage?”

“Yes,” Derek said. He stifled a chuckled as Stiles tried to mouth his name. He would teach him how to pronounce it later. Then he would have to share his True Name with his husband.

After some more words, his father wrapped up the ceremony. They both signed a large contract, per the Dwarven tradition, and exchanged rings, per the Hobbit tradition. Then they turned to the assembly of people, who cheered as they walked down the aisle.

****

Later that night in their bed chambers, Stiles finally asked the question Derek feared.

“What’s a One?”

“Who told you that?”

“Laura.”

“Figures,” Derek snorted. Then he sighed. “A One is a...One. Your One True Love. Every Dwarf has one, it all depends on when you find them. If you find them.”

Stiles bit his lip. “Can you not...I mean. Your One? What happens if you find them?”

Derek blinked in surprise. “I have.”

“Oh,” Stiles said softly. “Why didn’t you marry them? Why marry me?”

“I did marry them,” Derek said slowly.

“Dwarves can’t have two partners.”

“I don’t.” Derek’s thought his eyebrows would reach into his hairline soon.

“I–” Stiles cut himself off as what Derek said penetrated. “Oh,” he smiled shyly. Then he leaned in and kissed Derek.

Derek, unsure of what to do, placed his hands gently on Stiles’ waist. Stiles pulled back in confusion.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t. Dwarves don’t unless it’s with their One.”

“Oh,” Stiles said again. “Oh! Well, yes. I mean Hobbits _do_ when we’re in our tweens. And I have,” he babbled, hands waving. “Because that’s what Hobbits do. Oh, don’t be angry.”

“I’m not angry,” Derek said.

“Yes you are. You’re scowling and looking fierce.” Stiles rubbed at Derek’s forehead.

“Well, if I’m angry it isn’t at you, but those that have touched you. You’re mine now.”

“Dwarves are possessive. Uncle Bilbo said so.”

“We are.” Derek pulled Stiles close. “Show me everything and I shall be the only one to touch you from now on.”

Stiles smiled wickedly and lead his husband to bed. They had a lifetime together and it was starting now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nadad (brother)  
> Zabadâl (leader)  
> Kha’i (wolf)  
> buzunâl (walker)
> 
> I played pretty fast and loose with the Khuzdul here

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a tumblr and twitter, both honeybearbee if you want to see what I'm up to over there.


End file.
